


it's that time of year

by stellarisms



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cold Weather, Fluff, Future Fic, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 15:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7720426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarisms/pseuds/stellarisms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>leave all our hopelessness aside (if just for a little while)</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's that time of year

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i totally wrote this around christmas last year shhhhhhh dont tell anyone

Tetsuya likes his jackets fitted big.

The main reason why: there’s more insulation for him that way. 

He likes that, whether it’s wintertime or not, because Tetsuya’s the type to get cold easily and catching a cold _now_ would be even worse.  


Not that there’s ever a good time to fall sick.

But it’s basketball season.

He can’t be sick during basketball season, least of all when Seirin High’s counting on their ‘shadow and light’ – their captain and vice-captain, now – to lead them to the top of this year’s Winter Cup.

There are other reasons why he buys his sweaters and jackets and overcoats larger than necessary.

It’s because Kagami-kun wears his jackets a bit bigger, too, so borrowing one of his makes for an extra comfy coat that’s easy to curl up into, to stay that level of cozy.

Not to mention easier to breathe in his scent while Kagami-kun’s off buying them fresh crepes from the nearby food stand.

It’s because Kagami-kun doesn’t really mind helping him fold up the sleeves, which the buttons on his jacket – and Tetsuya’s nimble but cold fingers – appreciate.  


Not to mention it’s easier while he’s leaning down for Tetsuya to reach up and throw the hood of Kagami-kun’s jacket over his head.

“ _Hey_ ,” Kagami-kun protests, halfhearted. 

“I’m sorry,” Tetsuya says, not sorry at all when Kagami-kun shakes his hood off and breaks into a grin halfway into a scowl.  “I had all the best intentions, though.  Protecting you from the cold, as it were.”  


“I should be the one sayin’ that…"  Kagami-kun blusters, handing off his vanilla cream crepe.  "Here, take your damn food already.  You asked for it.”

“Can I ask,” Tetsuya pulls at his sleeve, urging him to stay hunched over, “for one more thing?”

A full beat of silence. 

“Sure, I guess."  Kagami-kun looks a bit concerned but his eyes are bright with interest.  "S'long as it’s not another one of those ridiculously expensive crepes.  We’ve gotta shop for presents for–”

Tetsuya likes watching Kagami-kun.

But he likes watching Kagami-kun especially after a kiss that takes him by surprise – because two years have yet to steal away how terribly flustered Kagami-kun gets over these simple gestures, how terribly **fond** Kagami-kun looks when he catches Tetsuya unaware with three kisses laid on his forehead, cheek, and mouth in return – for far more reasons than he can count.

(Like heartbeats, pressed under his open palm held flush to Kagami-kun’s chest, long after he’s pulled away from that warmth.)

“Got it out of your system now?"  Kagami-kun huffs, like when he’s frustrated by foul play on the courts. 

"Yes,” Tetsuya assures, though not before he’s taken a bite of his still-steaming crepe.  “I’ve been recharged.  Thank you, Kagami-kun.”

His only reply is a laugh and a playful swing at his head – which he ducks from, huddles under his light’s free arm for a hug – and they head down the snow-lined path for the station together.


End file.
